Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Mario * * * * Student Franklin * Student Humberto * Mister Marsh * * ** ** Locations: * ** ** *** *** * Items: * * * * * * * Living Brain toy Vehicles: * Taxi | Synopsis1 = Two men are opening up their cafe and one man takes out the garbage. Next to the dumpster, he finds Spider-Man lying there, seemingly unconscious. Spider-Man wakes up and tells them to get back inside, but they cannot hear him. Spider-Man then grabs them and carries them out of the way as the Green Goblin lands and attempts to kill them with pumpkin bombs. Spider-Man and the Goblin take to the skies continuing the fight. Spider-Man throws Osborn into a truck and knocks him out with a mailbox. He then gets into conflict with the crowd, who criticise Spider-Man for causing Osobrn brain damage. They threaten to call the police on them both. Matters are made worse when a man touches one of the Pumpkin bombs and is injured then blames it on Spidey. As the police arrive, Spidey leaves. Peter appears at Aunt May's house with Mary Jane and they congratulate him on finally beating Osborn. They then talk about the hostages the Goblin held in a church to attract Spidey's attention and how he saved them all. Peter helps Aunt May pack her things (including the engagement ring given to her by Doctor Octopus). They reminisce about Peter as Spidey while someone watches them from the tree across the street. Peter is then questioned by kids at work about his life as a photographer and being married to Mary Jane. Mr. Marsh then comes in and tells Peter that the council are on the phone. Peter goes to the cemetery where his Uncle's grave has been smashed to pieces. The grave digger tells him these are not rare, but unusual only one was smashed. Peter then recieves a phone call from who he initially believes to be Aunt May. The man watching them through the window is phoning Peter and calls him Spidey. He explains that someone told him his Spider-Man's real name and how he has kidnapped Aunt May. Peter flees the graveyard and swings around town out of costume toward Aunt May's new apartment. He doesn't care about people seeing him and crashes through the window. He finds the apartment ransacked and Aunt May gone... | Notes = * , , Vulture (Adrian Toomes) and Black Cat all appear on the cover but not in the issue, although this may be a reference to the issues to come. | Trivia = *At one point Spider-Man swings past a window of an office with characters who look like the people from the BBC Tv series The Office *The Spider-Mobile and a Spider-Slayer both appear as models in Peter Parkers old room.There is also a poster for the Coffee Bean on the wall. | Recommended = | Links = }}